To Observe
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Because when Shisui takes too long on missions, Anko decides she needs to take care of her pretty little Uchiha. ItaShi feat. Anko.


**So, I wrote this quite awhile ago but was too mortified with myself to actually post it. It's not even my raunchiest piece, but still...it's the thought that counts. And of course with November being 'NoShameNovember' I have decided to post this as my first contribution.**

* * *

Broken breaths sounded in the small bedroom of Anko's apartment. Breathing that intermingled with soft moans that itched at the woman. Her fingers were warm and slick as they slid inside of the boy beneath her. Anko lived for moments like this. Times where she could make her pretty little Uchiha tremble and moan with just her fingers.

"He's going to be so excited to see you like this," She cooed into Itachi's ear as she curled her fingers. "Just think about what he'll do to you when he walks through that door. And I am going to watch it all." She continued to finger Itachi who arched against her, mouth falling open and eyes squeezing shut. Anko was not a woman who enjoyed frills. She did not care to dress up or do her makeup. She despised heels and dresses, preferring to wear more comfortable clothing. That did not however, mean she was opposed to others wearing such clothing. Itachi Uchiha looked divine in a dress. Anko loved to put the Uchiha in frilly little dresses with pretty heels and lipstick. She loved dressing her boy up and making him so pretty that it nearly hurt.

The pigtail Itachi was wearing bounced as he rocked his hips against the woman. Itachi tightened around her fingers and the woman chuckled lightly, eyes bright in the dim lighting of her bedroom. She was careful as she removed her fingers, watching in fascination as lubricant dribbled down Itachi's pucker.

"We'll have to have Shisui clean you up later, hmm?" Sho cooed with delight and Itachi seemed to flush even darker. Anko's attention was soon moved to Itachi's legs. Itachi had the right ankles for heels. In fact, Itachi had the right everything for heels. And he knew it. He allowed her to paint his nails and spoil him rotten because he enjoyed the attention. The hightop lacy socks he was wearing drooped down his leg and the woman made quick work of pulling them back into place. Shisui was due home from his own mission within the hour and Anko was looking forward to watching him reunite with his pretty cousin. It was an odd arrangement the three of them had. Shisui and Itachi had been connected at the hip for years and Anko had begun a side fling with the elder Uchiha. Then Itachi had been brought into the mix and it made it all the sweeter. Anko moved forward, crawling slowly onto the bed and straddling the Uchiha. With a grin, she rain her fingers down his chest, tweaking a nipple.

"You're my pretty little girlfriend, aren't you Itachi?" Anko asked and soundly slapped the Uchiha's ass. "But you're not just mine. My beautiful little princess loves dressing up for Shisui-san, neh?" Anko rarely involved herself with the cousins when they were together. Sure, she enjoyed being able to dominate and spoil her boys, but there was something about the two of them that was nearly _sacred_ when it was just the two of them. Anko could hardly allow herself to disturb such art. The woman pulled a sash from the side of the bed and placed it over Itachi's eyes. She maneuvered the dress Itachi was wearing, adjusting the lace straps and smoothing it out over his thighs. Itachi's erection was straining against the pink lace panties Anko had him him in and Anko didn't doubt that the cock ring was unbearable at this point. She placed gentle kisses against his thighs, feeling him quiver against her.

She reached over the side of the bed and groped for her personal bag, pulling it up on the bed beside her. The woman lightly parted Itachi's thighs as she took her small bottle of lubricant and coated her fingers. Itachi was already well lubed from earlier, but Anko did not want to risk hurting her lovely boy. When Itachi felt a familiar pressure against his ass, he squirmed mouth falling open.

"Anko-" He began only to break into a heady moan as the vibrations began.

"Shhh, shoo darling." Anko teased as she pushed the vibrator further into the Uchiha. Itachi's pink pink mouth fell open as he panted and Anko beamed. She wiped her sticky fingers on her sheets before taking Itachi's hips and moving him so that he was laying on his back with his legs bent and spread slightly. From this position, Anko could see everything she wished and that meant when Shisui walked through that door, he would too.

"Now darling, you stay right here and don't move. I'll be back soon, okay?" She placed feather light kisses against the Uchiha's shoulders, smirking against his heated flesh.

"Yes ma'am." Itachi murmured and Anko hummed fondly, kissing the Uchiha.

"Good girl." She crooned, nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

It was midday and Shisui was exactly where Anko knew he would be, talking away with Genma and Yamato with that shit eating grin on his face. When he spotted the woman, he lifted his hand in greeting. "Oi," Anko called out. "It's about time you came back!" She approached him and elbowed him lightly, flashing him a quick grin that was easily returned.

"You can just say you missed me, Anko. It's alright, I won't judge you." He easily teased and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Naturally." She crossed her arms and nodded at Genma and Yamato in greeting. "Boys."

"Hey, Anko." Genma waved, offering her a cheeky grin. Yamato waved in greeting, before saying something about filing his reports and wandering of. Genma lingered for awhile longer before he too made his way back towards his apartment. Anko turned her attention back to Shisui, offering his a slow grin that Shisui blinked at. He knew that look.

Anko reached forward to play with the collar of Shisui's shirt, her full lips forming a small pout as she smoothed out the fabric. "Shisui, come over my place in a bit okay? I have a present for you." She reached forward and flicked the Uchiha on the nose.

"A present?" Shisui stared at her in curiosity.

"Yes, so don't keep me waiting." Anko advised.

"I finished giving my report, I'll stop by to see Itachi then I can-" A finger was quickly placed against his lips.

"That can wait."

"But Itachi-" Shisui began to argue and Anko cut him off.

"Itachi is a patient little dove. This is important." Anko firmly stated, enjoying how stubborn the Uchiha was about his cousin. Shisui nodded slowly, obvious morose about having to wait to see Itachi. Smiling, Anko took a step back. "Be quick about it Shisui." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

When Anko returned to her room, it appeared that Itachi had not moved at all. She sauntered over to him and brushed his damp hair from his forehead. "Such a good listener. Your reward will be here soon." After all, Shisui had been on his mission for over a month. Anko made herself comfortable in her chair and began to absently file her nails, every so often glancing up to where Itachi lay. "Now lovely, don't move too much. We want you too look extra delectable when Shisui comes, hmm?"

She returned to her nails, listening to Itachi's broken little breaths. Itachi's head turned on the pillow, biting his lip hard enough to taste blood. He knew Anko was watching him and he couldn't tell if he enjoyed it or not. There was a certain excitement to it that mixed with his nerves.

"Anko?" Shisui's familiar voice spoke up and Anko shot Itachi an amused smile as the Uchiha tensed on the bed.

"We're in the bedroom!" Anko shouted and Itachi's head fell back against the pillows.

"We?" Shisui questioned at he opened the door and stopped short. Shisui stared, mouth opening and closing as he took in the sight before him. "Oh." He finally breathed, drinking in the sight. "I now know what you meant by important." He tore his eyes away from Itachi to glance at Anko who motioned to the bed.

"He's missed you, Shisui darling. Be a gentleman and greet your cousin." Anko stood and walked over to Shisui, pulling him into a deep kiss before looking back at Itachi. The pair stood and looked at Itachi who was tense and waiting for something to happen. Such a lovely sight. "He's been well behaved today. I think he deserves a reward." Anko whispered into Shisui's ear as her hand slipped down to grip Shisui though his pants. Shisui never looked away from Itachi but released a weak moan at the motion.

"After you." He held his hand out invitingly to the bed and Anko snorted, pushing it away.

"No, no. I don't need to be involved." Anko licked he lips. "Just let me sit back...and _observe_." The woman motioned to the bed and Shisui did not need any persuading. Anko sauntered over to her chair and sat back in it, watching as Shisui made quick work of his shirt and pants, tossing his clothing aside without care, his eyes focused solely on Itachi who had obeyed Anko's earlier instructions and had not moved. Shisui crawled onto the bed and Itachi's legs parted automatically to allow his cousin to crawl between them. The elder kissed Itachi fondly, thumb stroking over the boy's flushed cheek. He pulled the blindfold down so he could meet Itachi's eyes and greet him properly.

"My boy." He hummed in greeting. Anko could not hear Itachi's soft worded reply, but she watched as those slender legs moved to cross at the ankles and pull Shisui closer. Shisui's shoulders were glorious to look at and Anko grinned as the muscles in them strained. The cousins shared a kiss that seemed far more intimate than anything Anko had done to Itachi earlier.

"Let's get these off you." Shisui hummed and Itachi could have cried from happiness as the elder took the cock ring off of him and set it aside.

"Shisui..." He breathed and Shisui offered him a crooked grin, admiring the dress Itachi was wearing.

"Pink is definitely your color, 'tachi." He stated in appreciation as his fingers hooked under the panties Itachi was wearing and slowly pulled the down Itachi's thighs. Anko leaned forward in her seat, cupping her chin as she watched the exchange. Shisui's focus moved to the vibrator and he laughed, glancing towards the woman.

"You're obsessed." He tutted, fingers moving to reach for the vibrator as Itachi moaned again.

"Can it Uchiha. We all have our little kinks." Anko replied with a lazy shrug. Shisui snickered and threw the panties towards her and the woman caught it with one hand, grinning devilishly. "Carry on. I didn't wind him all up for you too coo at him." She ordered, setting the panties down. Shisui pulled the vibrator free and it was quickly replaced it as he pushed into Itachi. The poor boy's head fell against the pillows as he stared at the ceiling with shining dark eyes. The dress was bunched up against his stomach and no doubt stained.

"How is it," Shisui grunted as he thrust into the Uchiha. "That you always seem to be even more of a slut when I'm not home." Itachi's heeled feet were now pointed at the ceiling as Shisui all but bent him in half. Itachi huffed a deep breath, hands moving to drag Shisui closer.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough." Itachi gasped out and Shisui stared affronted as Anko released a cackle of mirth. Shisui looked from Itachi to Anko.

"Did you hear that attitude he just gave me? And after I took that ring off him! No appreciation at all!"

"Maybe you should try _harder_." Anko replied with a smirk.

"Anko, shut up and come here." Shisui ordered, throwing Itachi's legs over his shoulders. "He needs a firm hand." Anko sighed and dragged herself off the bed.

"I have the strap on in my nightstand. I'm sure we can make use of it." Anko sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her fingers through Itachi's dark hair. She pulled the top of Itachi's dress down so she could suck lightly at his left nipple. The stimulation seemed to be too much for Itachi who was practically sobbing by this point.

"Get it." Shisui replied as he pulled all the way out of Itachi. Itachi released a high moan at the loss of contact. The elder Uchiha shot him a grin of satisfaction. Anko released the sodden nipple and fixed Shisui with an unimpressed glare.

"You're awfully bossy. I don't appreciate that." Anko muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Shisui sighed, eyes resting on Itachi's erection. His fingers circled the Uchiha's pucker and the boy trembled beneath his touch. Chuckling, Shisui leaned his head between Itachi's thighs and placed light kisses against his opening, just enough contact for Itachi to feel, but not enough for Itachi to _feel_. Itachi huffed in exasperation and Shisui peeked up at Anko from between the boy's legs.

"You can sit on my face later." Shisui offered. The woman tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"...Deal." No, Anko did not mind distancing herself. Anko found pleasure in being able to relax in her chair and just let _go_.

Anko liked to watch.


End file.
